A cheating mistake makes her love go away
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: Madeline runs in tears to Gilbert, and tells him what she saw and how much pain it caused her. Through this pain she finds someone new, who will make her happy again. (Prucan)


"Do you really mean it?" The Canadian girl asked a she wiped away stray tears that still were coming out if her violet-blue eyes. The boy in front of her grinned.

"Total, you shouldn't be crying over something so un-awesome a that! Plus if he did that to you he shouldn't deserve you" the boy answered. His red eyes shifted upward he couldn't face the girl. He ran his fingers through his white hair. A blush increasing on his pale face. The girl smiled slightly pain still rocked her heart. Memories of the moment prior to the conversation with the German boy still were in-beaded in her mind. "Hey maddie I never got the whole story of what had happened." The German said to the girl. Yes, she only told him small details but from those small details you could imagine the whole story. "Would you like to tell me the whole story? It could help you get it off your chest"

Madeline, who had been nicknamed Maddie nodded she wiped her face with her sleeved back hand. "Yea, I guess I could inform you of everything." She trailed off. "We should get coffee I rather not stay here much longer." Madeline squirmed a bit. She don't want to numb into them of course.

Gilbert nodded, he took the blonde girls hand and lead off the school grounds. "There is a nice coffee shop not long from here maybe a 5 minute drive, so let's walk there it will take us 10-15 but that's okay right?" Gilbert looked Madeline, who smiled a bit more and nodded.

The duo walked for the ten minutes until they got to the shop. Gilbert opened the door, he let maddie walk in First. They took a booth near a window. Clouds covered the grey sky, soon it would rain down on the small town. A waitress walked up to the booth and smiled happily. "Hello! Welcome to Carmel coffee shop can I get you two anything?" She asked polity.

Gilbert turned to Madeline. "What would you like?" He asked her. Madeline smiled an looked up at the older-well-she-looks-older-girl.

"Can I get a French Vanilla cappuccino with extra whipped cream! Oh I'm do you guys have maple syrup here?" Madeline asked innocently. Gilbert and the waitress gave her a confused look, but they said nothing.

" I suppose we do why Ms?"

"Oh goodie! Can you add maple syrup in the coffee and on the whipped cream?" Another confused look was shot her way.

"I'm pretty sure I can! So Mr do you want anything?"

Gilbert nodded happily,"Some hot chocolate please, it's getting pretty cold outside" the waitress giggled and nodded.

"Okay I'll be back with your orders" she walked away.

"So how about now?" Gilbert asked the girl who now froze.

"I guess so." Madeline drew a deep breath an sighed. "Today is my 2nd year anniversary being a couple with Francis" Gilbert nodded he knew one if his close friends was dating the Canadian girl, but he knew he made her cry not too long ago by doing something stupid. That's all he knew. "I knew he would stay after school so I decided I would surprise him and stay after as well. You know, maybe me and him would have gotten dinner and stuff..." Just the thought of maddie going to eat dinner with Francis made something boil inside Gilbert. What was it though?

"Go on" Madeline bit her lip and nodded. "He was staying for a student council meeting being Vice President and stuff. I waited for the meeting to end in the library, by before I would go in and surprise him. I remembered I had boughten him a stuffed brown bear, he had boughten me a black bear for my birthday not to long ago so I wanted to repay him with that cute bear!"

The waitress came back with both coffees. "Here you go is there anything else you need?" She asked.

"No but thank you" Gilbert answered. He then turned his attention back to the blushing Canadian girl. "Continue"

"Okay. So I ran back to my locker and got it. Then I ran back to the library I was sure he would still be there...and I was correct" her eyes began to water.

"It's alright is you want to stop you can" Madeline shook her head rapidly her pig tails shook with her head movement. It looked adorable...well to Gilbert it did.

"No I want to continue, I walked into the library and I heard his voice coming from the back room where you know some books are held. The door was open so I walked towards it, that was until a heard a feminine laughter..."

_Madeline stopped dead in her tracks, she had a confused look on her face. She could feel her heart racing something was telling her to run an never look back. Her feet didn't seem to listen as she began to walk closer to the door. Then another giggle entered the air. _

_"Oh"_

_that was a girls voice. Madeline knew it!_

_ "Ohohohohoho" __that, no it couldn't be. Could it no he would never could he? That sounded like Francis. Her feet just began to pick up speed. When she got to the door, she was now panting. Closing her eyes she prayed she wouldn't see what she thought she might see. Her was moved over the edge and into the light of the open room. _

_Opening he eyes slightly, which they soon widened at the scene in front of her. There on one of the tables was a girl, but not just any girl. It was the secretary of the student council. Her twin brother was the president of the student council and boyfriend of her brother Alfred. The presidents name was Arthur Kirkland. This girls name was alice Kirkland. she was on the table her eyes closed a blush on her face. _

_Then the other person was Francis, her boyfriend for two years. He was sucking on Alice's neck and one hand was going up Alice's skirt and on her thigh. Alice's hands were now running into Francis hair. _

_Madeline felt something in her break, she never noticed we was crying. The duo must of heard her gasp of breath as her tears fell because they stopped and looked at the door. There eyes widened in shock. _

_"M-Maddie?" Francis asked as his hand left Alice's thigh. "I-it's n-not what it looks like!" He said quickly. Madeline shook her head. _

_"It's not what it looks like!" Madeline yelled well tried to. "I can see and I know what I saw!" Her voice grew louder but the second. She held the bear in her hands tighter. Silence too the air next. Madeline opened her mouth again "I can't believe you did it to me. I actual thought you loved me. I was wrong." Her voice got softer. "Really wrong" Francis tried to grab Madeline but she steep away from his reach. She then threw the bear so Francis face, "happy 2nd anniversary Francis" Madeline said as he backed away "I'm done" those were her last words until she ran away, she ran all the way out to the court yard. That's were she accidentally bumbled into Gilbert. She told him that Francis made her cry and sad but not the whole story._

"And then I'm here" she ended softly.

"I can't believe he cheated on you!" Gilbert said angrily. "Like I said before Maddie he doesn't deserve you! Your a wonderful person. I mean your nice and sweet an you make awesome food! Plus your very pretty and your care about the well being of others! If I had you I would treasure you and make you feel like a princess!" Gilbert continued, everything he was saying was true. That's when he noticed he had developed a crush on the small Canadian girl.

"Really?" Madeline squeaked out as she blushed. Gilbert leaned closer to Madeline over the table.

"Really" he said softly. Madeline didn't know what happened next, but she felt a pair of lips on hers. They were soft and warm. She pressed back and continued the kiss. Until both broke upset for air. "It might be too soon to say that I like you Madeline Williams, I'll give you all the time you need to stop being down about the whole Francis thing. Only if you promise that once you are you will be mine and only mine" Madeline grabbed Gilbert and crashed their lips again, it was a soft an tender kiss.

"I promise."

** Three months later. **

"Hey maddie" Gilbert ran up to a blonde girl who was reading a book in the court yard. She looked up an smiled at Gilbert. When Gilbert got close enough he bent down an kissed Madeline who kiss back happily.

"Hello Gilbert how are you" Madeline asked her boyfriend. Gilbert really did make her happy, each time he was with him she felt as if she was floating with the clouds. Each kiss he have her made feel sparks over and over again. It was truly amazing.

"I'm awesome birdie" the German used the nick name he gave for his girlfriend. He gave it to her when she meet his pet bird gilbird. Gilbird wouldn't leave her alone it was if he was falling for her as well. So from that day then birdie became Madeline.

"Hey Gil what's behind your back?" Madeline tilts her head trying to see what Gilbert held behind him. Gilbert tighten his grip on the thing behind him. "It's a present for out 2nd month anniversary!" Gilbert cheered out happily. Madeline giggled gently.

"Yes that's today I have your present just not with me" Madeline pouted.

"Aww your so cute birdie" Gilbert teased as Madeline now blushed.

"I want to know what behind your back!" The girl whined.

"Okay okay Liebe close your eyes" Madeline did as she was told. "Put out your hands" hesitantly she put out her hands. That's when he felt something soft in her hands. Opening her eyes what she saw made her smile lovingly. In her hands was a stuffed polar bear. It's fur was the purest white you could find and it's eyes were the darkest brown.

"It's beautiful" Madeline said softly.

"Squeeze it" Gilbert said. Madeline did as she was told. "I love maddie!" A light voice came out of the bear.

"Aww Gil" she began as she looked back at Gilbert.

"I really do love you Madeline."

"I love you too Gilbert." Madeline got up and kissed Gilbert. The bear made on last noise, and that nose sounded like the word "who."

* * *

**Who had enough time to write this? This chick (points at herself) did you enjoy it's if you did please review they make me very happy :3. I don't own hetalia as a matter if fact I don't own anything. I'll post another chapter for welcome!new leaders.Today or tomorrow!   
**


End file.
